We plan to continue our investigations of multimodiality treatment of cancer in man through the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). Investigators from Arizona currently coordinate 9 SWOG studies involving 2110 patients and have proposed 12 new SWOG studies. Funds are needed to support Core Administration as well as the cancer-related disciplines of medical oncology, immunology, radiation oncology, surgery, pathology, and pediatric oncology.